A Christmas Called Fax
by FangRules1995
Summary: Christmas for the flock will be different this year. How? Well it includes bombs, Fax, Niggy, Christmas, Fax, Presents, Fax... Did I mention Fax? This will be very clichey I guess but not cliche overload. T because of swearing. Hope you like it!
1. Prologue

**Hello People! I'm so excited to write this Fax story. Though there will be many cliché's but I can't think of non cliché stuff right now! So sorry if you don't like all the cliché's.**

**Fang: You just said 'cliché' a total of 3 times.**

**Me: Your point?**

**Fang: I thought you hated cliché's**

**Me: Can't they're fun, yet at times annoying….**

**Fang: Why are you so complicated?**

**Me: Because I have to live with you. Well before this gets ugly here's the story!**

MaxPOV

It's three weeks before Christmas and everyone is driving me INSANE! Let's see what everyone wants from me or wants to do:

Angel: Christmas Shopping

Nudge: Decorate/Shop

Gasman: Make Bombs

Iggy: Me(don't ask)

Fang: ...

Hmm I think Fang is the only want that doesn't want anything. But I do need to go get presents for everyone, and myself. What?! A girl can't get herself something for Christmas!

"Guys, go get shoes and coats on we're going shopping" I mumbled walking into the living room. I got 3 cheers Ella (when'd she get here?) Angel, and Nudge, I got 2 sighs and a boat load of cussing from Iggy which earned him a slap upside the head from yours truly.

Five minutes later everyone had coats and shoes on –had to throw a shoe at Iggy then get it back somehow- we were on our way to the mall. Fang flew over silently to me and no one said anything. I enjoyed the silence while it lasted.

"So why are you going to the mall without a fight?" Fang asked looking over at me

"I don't know I guess I just wanted those three to shut up, and when did Ella get here?" I said pointing at Angel and Nudge and Ella being carried by Iggy

"Ah, and Ella showed up while you were in the kitchen."

"Oh" Cue more silence

I was enjoying the silence just thinking about what to get everyone when I heard an explosion and got thrown into Fang's chest. I looked around and immediately saw nothing but a cloud of smoke and two pyro bird kids high-five. They were SO dead! I started to fly over to them when someone grabbed my and spun me around. I was staring straight into Fang's beautiful and amazing eye's. Wait Maximum Ride is not soft and mushy please regard the beautiful and amazing part.

"Don't do something you're gonna regret." Fang was staring at me when he said this then I noticed how close we were so I backed up a little.

"I won't" With that and spun around and about punch Iggy when something hit me in the head _hard._ And then I blacked out.

FangPOV

I saw Max start to plummet to the ground so I tuck my wings in and soared down to catch her. When I caught her, her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" I was really concerned considering no one was around other than us for her to get hit.

"I got hit in the head by something." Max started looking around for the nonexistent fight going on

"No you couldn't have no one's around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah" Max jumped out of my arms and started flying towards the mall, everyone followed me behind Iggy and Gazzy smacking both of them upside the head for setting off that bomb.

**A/N**

**Me: There you go chapter one of "A Christmas Called Fax"! Hope you liked it!**

**Fang: You do that to much**

**Me: Yah I do**

**Fang: SHE ADMITTED IT! *punches air***

**Me: Okay then… well if you want to review tell me how I did 3 I don't know why there's a heart but there is so deal with it.**


	2. Shopping

**Hey it's me!**

**Fang: Don't be happy about that please**

**Me: Fang shut it**

**Fang: No**

**Me: Ignore him, but anyway I'm writing chapter 2 in advanced. So it's really like the same day I started this story oh well. But here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR, Yogscast, TheSyndicateProject, the stores, or gifts mentioned in this story**

MaxPOV

We walked into the mall and the guys started walking away so I tripped two of them and grabbed Gazzy **(HA you thought I was gonna say Fang!).**

"What was that for?!" Fang exclaimed

"You guys started walking away before I could tell you to meet back here at 2:00 P.M." I said helping Iggy and Fang off the floor.

"Fine" Fang walked off. Wow I pissed someone off.

"Okay" Iggy and Gazzy started to walk off too

"If you're done early text me to let me know your done!" I yelled but I don't think they heard me oh well.

"Like ZOMG we need to get Max a" I didn't hear the last part 'cause she whispered it into Angel and Ella's ear. I started walking off in the direction of Game Stop when I passed Claires I saw the perfect gift for Angel, so I walked in and grabbed the costume tiara and I took it to the register.

The clerk raised her eyebrow at me "Gift" I sighed and she nodded and handed me the now purchased gift.

I got to Game Stop and saw Fang inside buying a game. I walked in to make sure I wasn't gonna get the same game as he was going to give to probably Iggy and Gazzy.

"Hey is that for the pyro's?" I asked him casually and the clerk looked at us confused.

"Yah"

"What game I don't want to get the same game for them as you did."

"Halo Reach, Angel is getting them Battlefield 3"

"Ok I'll get them Call of Duty: Black Ops, Tell Angel please, thank you." I walked away from him without a word. I was looking around that there it was Call of Duty: Black Ops for Xbox. I grabbed it off the self and went to check out. When I was gone I stuffed the Game Stop bag in the Claires bag. Let's see what I have to get still.

Angel: Ballerina with Tiara

Gazzy and Iggy: Call of Duty: Black Ops

Nudge: Make-up and 'Totally cute amazing top from Deb' Nudge's words not mine

Fang: … DAMN! I don't know what to get him!

I started towards Deb hoping I wouldn't run into any flock members. But did I get want I wanted, no of course not!

"Hey, Max!"

"Oh hey, Gaz"

"How's your shopping going."

"Ok, I just don't know what to get, Fang"

"Oh you'll figure something out" Gazzy said wiggling his eyebrows up and down, he turned and walk away after I gave my specialty glare. I walked into Deb and was greeted with flowery skirts and dresses, and in style clothes. I looked around and found the shirt that Nudge was talking about. It was a belted pink tube top (Can I say feminine) it had ruffles below the belt. I grabbed her size and headed to the register. Then I put the Claires bag inside the Debs bag, are you seeing what I'm doing here? So now to Target the only place I know to get make up. I quickly grabbed it of the shelf and paid. When I got done I started walking around the mall and looking at the different stores.

_What should I get, Fang_ I thought to myself. I went past American Eagle and saw a pair of jeans and a shirt he may like. I grabbed those and paid I saw a Yogscast shirt in the window of Hot Topic. This will be PREFECT for Fang. As far as I know Fang love the Yogscast, he also loves TheSyndicateProject **(A/N I LOVE these guys!)**.I walked into Hot Topic and looked around for the shirt but couldn't find it on the shelves anywhere.

"Can I help you find something?" A store clerk with multiple ear piercings asked.

"Um yah, where is the Yogscast t-shirt that's in the window?"

"Oh that's our last one."

"Can I see the size?"

"Sure" We walked over to where the t-shirt was hanging in the window. The clerk pulled it down and it was Fang's size so I bought it for him.

When I walked out of the store I pulled my phone out. 1 new message. Hm wonder who its from

**Nudge:**

**Hey Max! We r all in the food court and we r all hungry. So like come there.**

So I guess I'm headed to the food court!

**A/N**

**Me: And that's the end of chapter 2!**

**Fang: No one cares**

**Me: SHUT UP FANG!**

**Fang: …**

**Me: Anyway I **_**LOVE**_** YOGSCAST AND SYNDICATE! Fang's shirt was supposed to be a Syndicate project shirt but I couldn't find one. But I found a Yogscast one! Um the shirts are in my profile so check them out!**

**BOOBS!**


	3. Christmas

**Me: Hey Guys! I just found out when I did the heart thing it only showed up as '3' well I guess it will be cookies.**

**Fang: Are you sad?**

**Me: Yah**

**Fang: DAMNIT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE SAD PEOPLE!**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I were a JP I'd be getting A LOT of hate mail from what he did in **_**'Fang' 'Angel' **_**beginning of **_**'NEVERMORE', **_**so I can't be him and I have Fang! I also don't own Coca-Cola. Same goes for Santa Claus 2, Stores mentioned, Anything else that's copy righted**

FangPOV

It was Christmas Eve, and the girls minus Max decorated the house. There was lights lining the floor border and the ceiling border; all the way through the house. Even the bathroom…

When I started up the stairs to my room I realized there was mistletoe above me and Max was walking towards me.

_Do I run? No? Yes? Screw it I'll stay still._ When Max realized what I was under her eyes widened and Iggy started laughing.

"Fang, you have to kiss her she's closets to you." Nudge laughed. I gave Max a look that said_ Grab Angel and put her between us. _

"Fang, that's not allowed you HAVE to kiss her." God Damn, Angel and her mind reading power-ness.

I decided to lean down and kiss her cheek.

MaxPOV

Fang leaned down and kissed my cheek. I tried to ignore the shocks I got from the peck on my cheek. After the quick peck he bolted upstairs and I heard his door close I went up to go into my bedroom but not before Iggy tried to kiss me though. But all he got was a knuckle sandwich, Ha-ha I love those except when they are at me; I prefer giving them out. When I walked past Fangs room I heard a window shatter. I burst into his room ready to fight when all I saw was a fist hole in the wall **(A/N Ha! That will probably be in all my stories now)**. I looked over at Fang who was coming out of the bathroom in only his boxers, not that I was looking or anything. I was more drawn to his six-pack, even though after every fight he has probably about 2 broken ribs and 2 cracked ribs. So I'd always get to see his chest when attending to his ribs. I moved my eyes up to his eyes.

"What happened" I asked Fang who moved past me and sat down on his bed.

"Oh, I kinda broke my mirror" Fang pat the spot next to him, I set down next to him.

"How and why?"

"Um, I punched it…"

"Again, why?"

"I don't know" I got up seeing as Fang wasn't going to tell me anytime soon. I walked out of his room and walked into mine I shut the door and went into my bathroom and started the shower. When I got done with my shower I got my pajama's on which was a Coca-Cola tank top and sport shorts. I walked back down stairs and told everyone to go to bed. I also took down the mistletoe and handed it to Nudge. I had to carry Angel upstairs to her room because she had fallen asleep on the couch watching Santa Claus 2.

I tucked Angel in her bed and kissed her forehead I walked but across the hall into my room, I lay down on my bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

_I was running, running from something. I don't know what I was running from. When I looked behind me I saw that I was from was an Eraser. I turned me head back to the path in front of me, when I looked back again the Eraser was now Fang then the rest of the flock appeared. I stopped running and started walking towards them when I was within arm's length they all transformed in Erasers. I quickly sprinted away from them not wanting to look back again in fear that they were closer than I thought. But then I started falling like the ground underneath me disappeared. Fang jumped off the cliff and grabbed me._

"_Fang!" I shouted but he just growled and turned into an Eraser and dropped me and flew off._

_I tried to open my wings but they wouldn't open, What the Hell? I was rapidly falling, falling down, down into the rocks below_

"_Why, Fang, why?" I keep repeating then I hit the ground._

"_Max? Max! Max, Wake up!"_

"MAX, WAKE UP!" I was being shaken when I opened my eyes I saw Fang hovering over me. "Max, what happened? You keep yelling 'Why, Fang, why'"

"Oh, it was just a nightmare its ok you can go back to bed." I looked over and the rest of the flock all sleepy standing in the doorway. "Guys go back to bed, like I said I'm fine" Everyone left but Fang.

"Hey, I said go back to bed I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Yes, I am"

"Okay" Fang left my room closing the door I stared at the ceiling for awhile, when I heard a quiet knock on my door. Then it opened slightly and Fang looked in.

"I thought you were going back to bed" I said turning over to face the door.

"I did too, but I wanted to ask you what your dream was about." I patted the spot next to me and sat up to give Fang more room to sit down, seeing as I was in the middle of the bed.

"Oh, yah that…" Fang sat down next to me and hugged me slightly just so I knew that I didn't have to tell him. "I was running from Erasers, and when I turned around it was you. I started walking towards you and the whole flock appeared. Then when I was close to you guys you turned into an Eraser and started chasing me. I fell off a cliff and you-not Eraser you- caught me but when I tried to open my wings they wouldn't open. You dropped me and that's when I started saying 'Why, Fang why?' Then when you woke me up I'd hit the ground."

"Oh, well I see how that was a nightmare."

"Yah" I yawned and Fang started to get up. "No, Fang please stay with me. At least until I fall asleep"

"Okay"

FangPOV

I lay back down on Max's bed and she curled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes.

**THIS IS LINEBREAK IN ALL CAPS! YAYYYYY!**

_**Next Morning**_

I was woken up by a flash of a camera, 2 giggling girls, 1 girl jumping up and down on the bed, and Max trying to bury her face into my chest to go back to sleep.

"What time is it?" I asked still holding Max to my chest.

"7:30" Nudge said, I heard Max groan

"Let me sleep 'til noon!" Max yelled against my chest, I slid back a little making Max move closer to me again I slid back again but this time I fell off the bed. Well that's one way to wake up. I got up a pulled the covers off Max; then Nudge and Ella pulled her off her bed.

**LINE BREAK!**

_**Approximately 13 and a half hours later **_

"Ok guys we are going to dress Max, everyone go get some dress stuff on!" Ella shoved the guys out.

I went into my room and found a long sleeve black dress shirt that I got from Macy's I threw it on and found some of my 'good' black jeans. I walked down stairs to see Iggy in a blue version of my shirt from Macy's. Gazzy was in a blue and gray plaid long sleeve shirt also from Macy's. I sat down on the couch and waited for the girls to come done. I heard a knock on the front door and went to go answer it. When I opened the door Dr. M came in presents in her arms. _Wonder how she knocked,_ I thought as I grabbed some from her hands.

"Thank You, Fang" Dr. M thanked

"No problem" I answered plopping back down on the couch. Angel came down the stairs wearing a pink and black dress, there was a black ribbon and a black rose around the waist and flowers across the bottom. **(A/N all outfits and shirts in profile) **Nudge was wearing a purple top with a black skirt that laced up. Next down came Ella; she was wearing a black strapless ruffled dress that the different layers of ruffles got lighter in color. Max came down last she was in a black and red strapless dress. There was a red ribbon that came around just below her chest **(A/N Didn't know how else to explain it), **above the ribbon it was red with black lace over top of the red.

Max looked somewhat uncomfortable but she sat down next to me and put on a smile even though it was 10:30 P.M. and she was in a dress.

MaxPOV

This dress was slightly uncomfortable (considering I don't wear dresses), but I have to admit it was really pretty. We started opening gifts and we went youngest to oldest meaning I went last because my mom didn't want anything but we all got her chocolate.

Angel's Gifts From

Ballerina Costume with Tiara -Me

Camera (oh God, that means two kids with them) -Gazzy

Hot Pink Purse -Nudge

5 Barbies -Fang

Scrapbook -Iggy

5 Picture Frames and a Mini Makeup Kit -Ella and Dr. M

Gazzy's Gifts From

Bomb Making Supplies -Iggy

Camouflage Backpack -Nudge

Call of Duty: Black Ops -Me

Halo Reach -Fang

Minecraft Account -Ella and Dr. M

Battlefield 3 -Angel

Nudge's Gifts From 

'Totally Amazing Top' and Makeup -Me

Makeup -Angel

Purple Skinny Jeans -Ella and Dr. M

Bra and Underwear -Iggy (Oh God)

Blue Skinny Jeans -Fang

Makeup Bag -Gazzy

Ella's Gifts From

Pink Leather Purse Backpack -Me

Black Flats -Angel

Lace Blouse -Dr. M

24 Pack of Lemonade -Iggy

Purple Shag Rug -Gazzy

Gift Card to Aeropostle -Fang

Black 3 inch Heels -Nudge

Iggy's Gifts From

Halo Reach (shared with Gazzy) -Fang

Call of Duty: Black Ops (shared with Gazzy) -Me

Battlefield 3 (shared with Gazzy) -Angel

Minecraft Account -Dr. M and Ella

Blue Paint -Gazzy

Green Dress Shirt -Nudge

Fang's Gifts From

Yogscast Shirt, Jeans, and Black t-shirt -Me

Laptop (I wonder how they got that) -Gazzy and Iggy

Knife (Again how was she able to get that, wait)- Angel

Ripped Jeans -Nudge

iPod Touch -Dr. M and Ella

My Gifts From

3 Shirts and a Leather Jacket and a Heart Necklace-Fang

Owl Shirt with Jeans 2 Pairs of Shoes and a Dress -Nudge

Purple Skull Shirt with Ripped Jeans a Pair of Shoes and a Dress -Angel

A Black Open Weave Hat Thing -Gazzy and Iggy

Black Lace Long Sleeve Shirt with Jeans a Pair of Shoes and The Dress I'm Wearing -Dr. M and Ella

Hm I got a lot of clothes.

**A/N**

**Me: There you go longest chapter so far! 6 pages on Microsoft Word**

**Fang: Why did Max get all clothes?**

**Me: Because I couldn't think of anything else around typing what Ella got I started not being able to come up with gifts. Dr. M was gonna get stuff but I couldn't think of what to get her. Also Iggy's gift to Fang was gonna be condoms but I decided against it.**

**Fang: But me getting condoms from Iggy WOULD be him**

**Me: Ya it would. But now I'm happy because I checked to see how the story was doing I have 2 followers and 1 favorite! So thank you to kittycats131 and pirdy16 and anyone reading this!**


	4. Asking Max Out

**HEY! Questions at the bottom so please respond to them well I checked and there are 345 of you reading my story! I can't believe that! I'm knew at this and quite frankly I expected only like 20 people to read these but there aren't, there 345! Ok I'm gonna stop talking about that but Fang is sleeping right now. This may be a short chapter because of what I'm planning for next chapter. And the fact that last chapter was LONG. At least on Microsoft it was long.**

**Declaimer: I no own MR just the plot.**

MaxPOV

I was woken up at the ungodly hour of 5:30 A.M. with an explosion. I shot out of bed and sprinting downstairs ignoring the fact of my lack of clothes. I passed Fang in the hallway seeing that he was only in his boxers like I was only in my neon green sports bra and underwear. I started sprinting down the stairs only to trip over a light strand, I fell smacking my nose on the stairs blood started gushing from my nose and I knew right away it was broken. I flipped over and dislocated my shoulder, that's gonna hurt when I have Fang pop it back into place. My head hit the wood floor, DAMN that hurt. I went to get up and run outside when I realized I probably fractured my ankle on the fall, so that left one arm and one leg to get up. _Well I'm not getting up anytime soon._

"FFFAAAANNNNNGGGGG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Fang came barreling down the stairs.

"What? Oh God!" Fang said helping me sit up "What happened?" Fang ran into the laundry room and grabbed a towel and came back to try and stop my nose from bleeding. When he pressed the towel against my nose I winced. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"I was running down the stairs and tripped over one of the loose light strands and hit my nose on one of the stairs, and then I did a flip –on accident- and dislocated my shoulder; when I was at the bottom of the stairs a hit my head on the floor." My nose had finally stopped bleeding so Fang went over to relocate my shoulder I hissed in pain when Fang popped it back into place. Fang helped me up and he helped/carried me back up the stairs and into my room and into my bed.

"Thanks, can you go see what exploded" I asked

"Yah I'll go see what the pyro's exploded." Fang said with a smirk, I laughed slightly and smiled.

"Fang?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks"

"No problem."

FangPOV

I walked out of Max's room and headed downstairs to where the two pyro's were high-fiving in the backyard. I started walking out there and when I opened the back door both their heads swiveled up where they saw where I was standing. Their eyes grew wide as I stepped towards them.

"You two do realize that you caused Max to fall down the stairs break her nose, fracture her ankle and dislocate her shoulder right?" I admit that I say more when talking to Max or yelling applying discipline.

"No" The Gasman said looking down.

"You two need to clean this up and go to bed. I'm also confiscating your bomb supplies."

"But, Fang" Iggy started to object

"No 'buts' NOW!" I yelled. They started cleaning up and I headed back up to bed.

**LINE BREAK**

MaxPOV

I woke up around noon. I got out of bed and limped over to my dresser and I grabbed my clothes and headed to my bathroom to go and shower.

When I finished my shower and got dressed I walked/limped downstairs. Fang was in the kitchen. Eating his lunch; I walked into the kitchen and Gazzy looked over at me from his food.

"Oh, God, it's true you do look like shit!" Gazzy exclaimed Fang smacked him.

"Gazzy! Language!" I shouted

"Sorry…" Gazzy and Fang got up and put their plates in the sink and walked out I ruffled Gazzy's hair.

**SORRY BUT HERES ANOTHER LINE BREAK I NEED TO STOP THE ALL CAPS THING**

I went over to Fang's room, I knocked but he was in the shower so I just went in and sat down on his bed. Fang had been acting weird all day.

FangPOV

I was freaking out. I was going to ask Max out but I didn't know how to, I also didn't want anyone else finding out so I keep my mind blocked at ALL times. I was currently taking a shower when I heard my bedroom door open. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. If I have to fight Erasers like things I'm at least grabbing my boxers and putting them on. I walked out of my bathroom towel still wrapped around my waist since my clothes were in my room lying on my dresser. Max was sitting on my bed looking around when I shut the bathroom door she looked up.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Max mentioned pointedly at the fact I was still in a towel.

"'Cause my clothes are in here" I said grabbing my clothes.

"Oh."

"Why are you in my room?"

"Because, I wanted to know why you're all tensed and freaked out."

_I guess this is as good time as any._

"Max, will you go out with me?"

**A/N**

**Me: Trollface cliffe!**

**Fang: You wrote the ending first**

**Me: Yah I know I was gonna write that and then write the answer and stuff but I finished Fang asking Max out and I'm like "This is gonna work as a cliff hanger" so there you go**

**Fang: are you gonna ask them your questions?**

**Me: Oh ya! What do you like Max should say Yes or No? If yes where should they go? If no what should Max's reason be and should Fang ask her out again later? Those are the questions, either Review with the answer or Private Message me. So yah Thanks for reading! OH and special thanks to the 6 followers: kittycats131, ****klapotomous, Lunara7, , pirdy16, and WhiteWinterAngel! Thanks to the 2 favoritors: FaxNiggyFan1134 and WhiteWinterAngel.**


	5. Author Note

**A/N**

**Sorry Guys! But where should Max and Fang go on their date like restaurant name and maybe a movie you think Max and Fang should go see! Thanks and sorry that this isn't a chapter but I'll try to make the date chapter a long chapter, and it will take longer for me to update if I dont have a restaurant name and movie name. But I still love all of you readers! Man that sounded a little less creepy in my head. But you guys are amazing and I hope you continue reading this.**

**-FangRules1995**


	6. First Date

**A/N**

**Me: Hey Guys, short A/N today Fang's 'sleeping', I kinda used chloroform to make him sleep while I do A/N's. I also ran out so I guess he'll possibly be awake for the ending to insult me most likely.**

MaxPOV

_ .GOD! Fang just asked me out! Wait I'm sitting here with a shocked expression. _I quickly change my expression to smiley female. Why am I saying this?

"Yes" I finally said I could tell Fang sighed in relief.

"Really?" Fang was shocked yet relief.

"Yah really" Fang walked over to me and hugged me

"Great, um want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Sure" I left and went into my room and closed the door and slid down it. _Now I have to find an outfit for tomorrow. _I sighed and walked over to my closet, I looked through and found a pair of ripped jeans, and I grabbed my purple skull tank top and my brown leather jacket. I set them down on my dresser and grabbed my pajamas.

I pulled on my neon green sports bra and grey sweat pants and climbed into bed. I quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Line break brought to you by the yes' to Max and Fang dating!**

_**Next day at 4 P.M.**_

"MAX LET ME PICK OUT YOUR OUTFIT!"

"FOR THE TENTH TIME NUDGE I ALREADY PICKED IT OUT!"

"Let me see it"

"Fine" I threw the clothes at her and she laid them out on my bed.

"Good, now accessories." I groaned, but she picked out my black cross and chain wrap, my open weave beret and the heart necklace Fang got me, she also picked out a black backpack type purse. She handed me my clothes and my purple converse. "Go get dressed I'll wait in here" Nudge pushed me into my bathroom. I came back out and Nudge aw'd at my outfit and the fact I picked out the jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes. She made me sit down on my bed and she did my makeup and my nails. She looked at my hair for a bit then took her straighter and straightened my hair then spilt my hair down the middle and on each side she braided it and bobby pinned them in an 'X' on the back of my head; then took out her curler and curled the ends into ringlets.

After she was done I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked amazing! I didn't look like Max at all I looked more like an actress.

"Max, you look like Taylor Swift!" Nudge exclaimed

"No I don't she's way prettier"

FangPOV

I was waiting for Max to come down stairs; when she came she was wearing the purple skull tank top Angel got her, ripped jeans and the hat Iggy and Gazzy got her, brown leather jacket that I got her and the double heart necklace that I got her. Nudge did a good job with her hair it looked beautiful, SHE looked beautiful. I took her hand and I opened the front door for her and lead her to Dr. M's car (she was lending it to us), I opened her car door and when both of us were in I drove off to the restaurant.

"So where are we going" Max asked from the passenger seat

"It's a surprise" I replied not taking my eyes off the road. I pulled into Fazoli's parking lot and lead Max into the restaurant. Once we were done eating we got back into the car and I drove off to our next destination.

Once we arrived at the movies Max instantly asked what movie but I just told her it's a surprise. She has wanted to go and see 'The Hunger Games'.

"Two tickets to 'The Hunger Games'" I said Max just continued to smile.

"Here you go concessions are over there" The ticket guy said. Max and I walked over to the concessions, and got extra large popcorn with butter, and two large icees. We walked into the theater and sat at the very top.

_**After the movie**_

MaxPOV

'The Hunger Games' was amazing; I mean the beginning was a little boring but once the actual games started it was amazing.

Fang and I got back into the car and he started driving off not in the direction of the house. I wonder where we are going.

"Fang we-"

"No, don't even ask" Fang interrupted. We were quiet but then we pulled into an amusement park. I looked at the sign; 'Six Flags', I've never been here before but we'll see how this goes **(I've never been there before so I just researched what rides were there)**.

We started on the "BATMAN" and rode all the thrill rides. When we were done it was 8:30 we started driving back towards the house. But when we got home Fang took me into the back yard and into our tree house, when we got in there, there was a table set for two and there was turkey, mash potatoes and gravy, and my mom's chocolate chip cookies. SCORE! There was a projector sitting point towards a wall, in front of the projector was a little square layered with pillows and blankets. Fang sat down on the layered pillows and blankets he patted the spot next to him for me to sit down which I did. He pulled out a remote and pressed start then the projector started playing. It was showing little movies that Gazzy or Nudge had recorded on our video camera, some of the videos were really funny then others were somewhat serious but all in all it was great.

When the movie was over Fang lead me over to the table, I didn't notice that I was starving until I sat down at the table. When dinner was done we laid back down on the pillow/ blanket square.

"Did you have fun?" Fang's voice sounded all weird and demented since I was laying my head on his chest.

"Yah." I yawned. Fang reached for something next him and pulled it over top of us. I quickly dosed off within the warmth of Fang and the blanket over top of us.

**A/N**

**Me: There you go Max and Fangs first date!**

**Fang: That was somewhat clichéy**

**Me: Yah but special thanks to the people who told me what/where to do/go on the date so thank you to: maanfangforever and WhiteWinterAngel! Oh and tell me when I should start adding some Niggy, I was gonna start right away but I was more trying to get tons of Fax in.**


	7. The Plan

**Hey guys, sorry that I didn't update at like Michigan's 2 a.m. I was and currently are at my friends house. I also trying to start another fanfiction it's doing pretty well I guess for me just starting to write it, but I don't have a clue on what to call it so anyway here tis Chapter 6! After this brief disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****Je ne possède pas****Maximum Ride translation: I dont own Maximum Ride**

MaxPOV

When I woke up I started freaking out, because I couldn't remember where I was. Fang sat up, when I realized where I was.

"Why were you freaking out?" Fang asked

"'Cause I forgot where I was" I admitted, blushing a little bit.

"Come on let's go change and then eat breakfast." Fang said walking towards the door/blanket. He held it open for me as I walked out.

"Thanks."

"No problem" When Fang and I got inside and upstairs we went our separate ways into our bedrooms.

I came out of my room wearing a blue tank top, ripped skinny jeans, weave beret, and high top converse. When I walked downstairs into the kitchen I smelled cooked bacon, pancakes, and French toast. I sat down next to Fang at the table which was Nudges spot but oh well she can sit in mine.

I grabbed a plate and pilled it with pancakes and French toast, and of course bacon. I started to eat and had to slap Fang's hand away from my bacon. If I got up from the table I took my plate with me. I had just finished my 5th pancake and was about to start eating my French toast when I heard screaming all of us in the kitchen (Fang, Nudge, and Iggy) looked in the direction of the scream Fang and I shot of our chairs and ran up the stairs -me almost tripping again but Fang grabbed me before I fell-. We shot into Gazzy and Iggy's room since it was the first room we past, saw no screaming child, slammed the door behind us and ran to Angel and Nudge's room. When Fang and I got to the door I tried opening it.

"It's locked." I said to Fang

"Let's break it down then" Fang kicked the door in and there was Angel knocked out of the floor. I rushed over to her, before picking her up I checked for broken bones.

"No broken bones." I sighed picking her up. I carried her downstairs and set her down on the couch. Everyone was crowding around the couch as I tried to get Angel to wake up.

**Line Break (I couldn't think of how to wake Angel up so yah) Line Break**

GazzyPOV (Holy fuckernuts!)

My little sister was lying on the couch asleep, I knew she was asleep 'cause Max got her to wake up an hour ago. I was watching Angel sleep when Max needed help with something.

"Gazzy, do you know what happened to her?" Max asked I shook my head no. "Shit" I heard Max mumble under her breath

"Naughty word, Max" I said smiling

"No, a naughty word for me to say would be 'fuck'"

"Is that what you want to do with Fang?" Iggy asked walking in with Fang behind him smacking him upside the head.

Angel started moving on the couch.

"Great you woke her up Iggy." Fang blamed Iggy

"No I didn't Max did with her potty mouth and saying that she wants you to fuck her." Iggy said Angel sat up from on the couch.

"Iggy stop saying fuck, and if Fang is going to 'fuck' me it's going to be after we are married, and that is IF we get married." Fang smirked at my comment.

"Why do you guys keep saying the F word?" Angel asked

"Sorry Angel, Ig's being way perverted today." I sighed walking over to her and hugging her. "What happened earlier?" I asked

"I don't know, all of a sudden I heard this high pitched noise and I started screaming because the noise hurt my head so badly, and then I passed out.

"Oh." I sighed and stood up from where I was kneeling next to Angel. I looked over at Fang with a look that said "_Follow me_" I walked past everyone and upstairs into my room once Fang was inside my room I shut my door and locked it I walked over to the balcony that connects Fang and I's room. Once Fang was out that door I shut it.

"Why all the door closings?" Fang asked leaning against the wall.

"We need to have a security system around our house" I whispered

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because someone had to set that noise off, and if they are still here their around the house somewhere. Possibly close and listening to us."

"Oh yah, Node, wareware wa pairo no wa, sore o settei sa seru tsumoridesu ka?" Fang asked in Japanese. Since Fang and I are the only ones who can speak fluent Japanese.

"Hai, wareware wa sa remasuga, sasaina koto wa, Tripwire o funda toki, soreha ofu ni iku koto ga dekinai" I replied

"Ōkē" Fang and I walked back into the house and downstairs to where everyone was sitting watching 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.'

I went over the plan with everyone they all nodded in agreement.

**This is a Line Break brought to by the translations of Max and Fang's convo in Japanese**

**Fang: so are we going to have the pyro's set it up?**

**Max: Yes we will, but it can't go off when little things step on the tripwire**

**Fang: Okay**

**A/N **

**Wakarimashitanode, dai 6-shōde wa, sore wa watashi no saisho no hidzuke wa nani no yōna shōdearubeki toki ni soko ni watashi wa Niggy tsuika shi, hitsuyō ga aru toki i~tsu te PM ya rebyū o nokosu to i~tsu kibō ga atta. **

**Kiba: Anata no hijō ni yakkaina anata ga ima iru? **

**Watashi: Yah no ga, watashi no yūjin ga watashi o aisuru riyūdesu**

**Translation:**

**Okay so there was chapter 6 hope you liked it leave me a PM or review saying when I should add Niggy and when there first date should be like what chapter.**

**Fang: your very annoying you now that?**

**Me:Yah but that's why my friends love me**


	8. New Years

**Fang: Liv is at her friend's house so she left me to update. She emailed me the file so here you go.**

_**Hey guys, I'm at my friend's house. Fang probably already mentioned that, but I just wanted to say this**_

_**Maandfangforever: I don't know much Japanese but I know few words. So most of it was google translate**_

_**sierra4you111: I loved Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, when Cartoon Network had actual cartoons. I also loved Teen Titans.**_

_**WhiteWinterAngel: Your welcome and I've never been to six flags before since I live in Michigan I don't think there is one near me. And it's like the 29**__**th**__** of December I'll probably add the date at the top.**_

_**So now on to the story.**_

December 31st **(Sorry for the time skip but I keep wanting to write some Niggy and Fax at the same time)**

EllaPOV

Mom was driving to the flock's house which was a 20 minute drive. We pulled into the drive way and walked through the door.

"ELLA!" Nudge screamed running up to me and hugging me.

"Hey Nudge!" Max and Fang walked through the living room not noticing that mom or I was here. "Nice to see you too, Max and Fang" I sighed. They just waved a hand back at us, and continued walking into the kitchen to where I believe Iggy was cooking. I sighed and went into the kitchen to see what Iggy was cooking.

When I walked in I saw a sight I did NOT want to see.

MaxPOV

I sat down on the counter putting a chocolate chip cookie in my mouth. I quickly ate it as Fang walked in front of me and he put both hands on the counter trapping me between his arms. I looked into his eyes as he inched closer to me. We both closed our eyes as our lips met. It was a sweet kiss, but soon I felt Fang's tongue linger across my bottom lip. I quickly opened my mouth and Fang and I fought for access into each other's mouth, but soon I just gave up. I tangled my hands in his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling us closer together. I pulled his head down more so I wouldn't have to bend my head up as far. Our mouths moved in sync as I edged closer to the edge of the counter starting to straddle Fang. I moaned as Fang started kissing my neck; I felt him smirk as he started to bite my neck and suck. _Well that's gonna leave a make I'll have to hide_. I thought but when I heard a plate fall to the floor and shatter I quickly pulled away from Fang, which in doing so I slammed my head against the cabinet. I winced in pain but looked over in the direction of the sound. Fang backed away from me slowly but soon backed into the fridge.

"You two JUST started dating!" My mom screamed

"Um, actually since the 27th" I mumbled

"That's 4 days ago!" Shouted my mom

"So Fang and I have known each other since we were 5!" I decided to start shouting

"Listen, I don't want you to have sex and Max you get pregnant. I don't want you two to have a child at the age of 17" My mom was getting calmer and Gazzy walked in and when my mom mentioned sex he backed away.

"Mom, that's not gonna happen Fang and I are too young, an honestly I don't want to have a child right now."

"Yah Dr. M, we aren't that stupid." Fang finally came in.

"I never said you were stupid."

"Well you basically did"

"I'm sorry Max, just please wait until marriage"

"I will"

"So will I" Wow 2 sentences for Fang.

The three of us walked back into the living room but not before I grabbed 6 more cookies. I sat down on the couch and Fang sat down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder and brushed my hair over my neck.

"It was showing" Fang whispered so only I could hear him. I nodded and looked at the television which was on the channel that was showing the party on Times Square. Coldplay was playing Viva la Vida, and apparently Taylor Swift was performing next. Fang and I hummed the lyrics to Viva la Vida as it played, soon the song was over and Taylor Swift started playing Jump Then Fall. All the younger girls started singing along which after awhile got annoying so I walked up to my room and turned on the T.V. to that station. I heard a small knock on the door,

"Come in" I sighed turning back to the T.V. I heard the door shut and someone come and sit down on my bed. They started rubbing circles between my wings and I instantly knew it was Fang. "Hey" I sighed falling down onto my back on my bed and heard Fang lay down too; he took my hand in his. I looked over and grabbed the remote with the hand Fang wasn't holding. I looked over the remote and found the button I was looking for. I pressed it and the T.V. screen tilted down so Fang and I could see the screen. The ball started coming down and the whole street was counting down, I could hear the faint sound of the flock downstairs counting down also.

5

4

3

2

1

When it struck midnight Fang pulled onto him and kissed me.

NudgePOV

Max had gone up to her room once Jump Then Fall was over I think it might have been because all of the girls were singing along to it. Fang went upstairs after the second song ended, Dr. M gave us all 3 chocolate chip cookies and soon the ball was dropping and all of us were counting down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Iggy spun me around and pushed our lips together when it struck midnight. _ . !_

_**A/N**_

_**So there you go some Niggy and Fax. More Fax then Niggy but I kinda concentrate on Fax more. I also made an outfit for Max but I didn't want anyone to talk about it so if you want to see what it looks like go to my profile and the links there. Oh and I started another fic called "New Troubles" first chapters out so if you want to check it out that would be Boobalicious!**_

**Fang: Here the end of chapter 7 and Liv's lucky that I'm even going to post this for her. Oh and here's some Chocolate Chip Cookies ( : : )**


	9. Expiration Date?

**Hey guys, just a few things to start.**

**WhiteWinterAngel: My friend's family is from Wisconsin so I've met and few of her family members that still live there and I don't think they have an accent.**

**Ok now that a 'few things' are done I'm lying in a pile of bean bags it's actually pretty comfy. Well here's the chapter 8! I may count to ten in Korean in the end of this chapter.**

FangPOV

When Max and I pulled apart Max laid her head on my chest and soon fell asleep. Dr. M came in and saw that I was trapped so she pulled a blanket over Max and me.

"Don't try anything." She whispered and walked out. I sighed and relaxed and soon fell quickly asleep.

**Later that morning like noon**

Max rolled over and fell out of the bed, I turned on my side and looked down at her.

"Ow" Max groaned as she rubbed her forehead "That didn't feel good" I helped Max back onto the bed and tried to go back to sleep well that didn't work seeing as Nudge burst through the door. Max and I groaned as Nudge started to talk.

"Oh good Max and Fang are awake! I just wanted to ask, did you guys kiss at midnight?! Iggy and I did we're going out either tonight or tomorrow! I love New Years it's just so romantic and amazing! When Iggy and I kissed I felt sparks fly it was amazing! I can't wait to go on a date with him! It will be romantic I just know it!" Nudge stopped for our response. Max sat up straight once she realized what Nudge had said.

"What?!" Nudge jumped at Max's high pitched 'what'.

"Yah Iggy and I are going on a date" Nudge whispered

"Max, calm down it's just a date" I whispered into Max's ear

"But Fang, Iggy's a perv, he's gonna try something"

"No he won't Max, I already told him if he tried anything he'd have to deal with you and Fang." Nudge sighed.

"Fine, go on your date." Max finally said sighing and leaning against the head board. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me chest.

"You need to relax with a little, maybe things won't work out between them." I kissed the top of her head. A stood up; I stretched before I walked out of Max's room and into mine. I changed my clothes and headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see Iggy making lunch.

"Fang, you're finally up. Did you get some from Max last night?" Iggy asked winking at me

"No, and I don't want to get Max pregnant; at least not before we're married." I sighed grabbing a plate and put 4 sandwiches on my plate. When I sat down at the table Max walked in a grabbed plate full of sandwiches and sat down next to me.

"What were we talking about?" Max asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Oh, we were talking about Fang getting laid by you." Iggy said while I started hitting my head against the table. When Max laughed a little I stopped hitting my head against the table and looked at her which was probably a bad idea since I got a face full of cake. _When did she get a piece of cake? _I sat there wide eyed at her and then got up and grabbed a frosting bag and walked back over to Max.

"Oh no don't." Max said backing away as I came towards her. "Please Fang, please." Max started begging, Ha Max begging. "Come on Fang it was a joke"

"Well this is a payback joke then." I said smirking as she backed into a wall. I took the frosting and started putting it on her face. When I was done I took my thumb and wiped the frosting on her nose and licked it off my thumb. I kissed her; when I deepened the kiss I tasted the frosting.

"Master piece" I said when I licked my lips. Max laughed and walked upstairs to probably take a shower; I followed her ignoring all the giggles from Angel and Nudge. I walked into my bathroom and shut the door when I started my shower I took my shirt off at noticed something on my neck. My eyes widened when I realized what it was, I sprinted out of my bathroom and into Max's room. When I got into her room Max had her shirt off and when I burst into her room she spun around staring at my probably really pale yet blushing face. She looked down confused but when she saw that she only had her bra and pants on she flung herself to her bed grabbing her shirt and putting it on.

"What?" She asked after making sure none of her cleavage was showing

"I have an…" I whispered the last part but I guess she saw the small amount of black on my neck and walked (very fast) around to my back.

"Oh my God Fang," She gasped when she was in front of me "No you can't die!" She wrapped me into a bear hug which I returned. I felt a tear fall down my chest. **(Oh by the way they washed their face off so there's no frosting) **I lifted her head up and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not going to leave you" I said

We stayed hugging for a few minutes but then separated I went into my bathroom and showered trying to block the thought of the expiration date on my neck.

**Line Break next day!**

MaxPOV

I woke up and sprinted into Fang's room trying not to make a sound. When I got into his room I saw him lying on his back awake staring at the ceiling.

"Interesting ceiling?" I asked closing the door

"Yeah" Fang looked over at me and I walked over to his bed and got underneath the covers with him. It was nice and warm; I had scooted over to lie next to him wrapping my arm around his bare chest.

"Fang, I want you to know the flock won't be the same without you. Dylan will try and win me over and I won't have you to pull me back to reality." I said

"Max, I'm not going to leave you, maybe the date is for something else. There isn't a barcode, and I will make sure if anything happens to me I will make Iggy protect you from the Justin Bieber with wings." Fang sighed; I laughed at his Justin Bieber comment with wings comment.

"Okay" I pulled myself closer to Fang even though that was pretty hard to do seeing as he was right and I mean RIGHT next to me.

FangPOV

I felt Max relax beside me and I knew she was asleep, I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

**Line Break after one line of FangPOV!**

Still FangPOV

I woke up with a pounding headache. Max was pacing my room for some reason.

"Fang! Oh thank God you're awake!" Max ran over to stand beside me and hold my hand.

"Why?" I asked completely confused

"Well you got a fever like 3 hours ago, and hadn't woken up yet."

"Oh, so have you been pacing this whole time?"

"Yes"

"Ok, can I get something for this headache" Dr. M came through the door with a thermometer in and stuck it in my mouth (stop laughing you perverts) after a minute she pulled it out and look and at the temperature.

"125 degrees" Max came back in with a pill and glass of water she handed it to me. Dr. M pulled her out in the hall. I took the pill and finished off the glass of water; I set it down on the end table next to my bed. When they came back in I knew it was bad Max looked terrified.

"You need to get some sleep Fang." Dr. M sighed

"'Kay" I replied and once they were out the door I laid back down and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

**A/N**

**Ok next chapter it will tell you want Dr. M said to Max!**

**Fang: Here's some virtual cookies ( : : ) Why am I the one who has to give out the cookies?**

**Me: Because you do a good job at it and because I said so**

**Iggy: Seems legit**


	10. New Power?

**Hey PEOPLE! I'm home and ready to stay up ALL night writing to get my stories chapters all ready written and uploaded!**

**Fang: Like you can do that you get hyper at like 2 AM and then crash around 4 AM**

**Me: Not true! If I wanted to and if I were in my room I could! Then claim the next day I wasn't able to sleep 'til like 10 AM**

**Fang: Oh really?**

**Me: I've done it before**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride**

MaxPOV

Well I came in my mom looked at me and took me outside and into the hall.

"Max, his fever is dangerously high for him/all of you" My mom was looking me in the eyes as she told me this.

"This couldn't be because of the expiration date?" I asked

"It could be; listen Max, I want you to tell the others what's happening and I want someone on watch. So if something happens to him one of you can get everyone."

"Ok I'll tell everyone tonight" I walked back into Fang's room still a little terrified. Fang must have seen it because he looked away from me and back down to his bed.

"You need to get some rest, Fang" My mom sighed

"'Kay" I heard Fang's weak reply.

Mom and I walked downstairs and gathered everyone in the living room.

"Okay guys I have to tell you something" I started

"YOU AND FANG DID IT AND NOW YOU'RE PREGO!" Iggy shouted I glared at him which he flinched even though he's blind.

"No, and Fang has an expiration date." I finished in a rush. Everyone just stared wide eyed and mouths open.

"HE HAS A WHAT!" Angel yelled; Fang was like her dad. Fang and I were the only ones that were able to get her to stop crying.

"I'm sorry Angel." I walked over to her a got down to her height and hugged him which was soon a group hug. When everyone pulled away I saw that she was holding back tears. "Go ahead and cry, Angel its ok." Angel nodded and a tear spilled down her cheek soon joined with more. I picked her up and carried her outside Fang's room.

"Hold on, let me see if he's awake" I walked into Fang's room to see him watching TV.

"Hey." Fang said looking over at me

"Hey, I have a 9 year old outside your door heartbroken that you're sick." I said walking back towards the door.

"Let said heartbroken 7 year old in" Fang smirked; I opened the door and Angel ran in a jumped on Fang's bed, Fang leaned over where Angel was sitting and started tickling her. She started laughing her head off squirming around on the bed. I started smiling at the sight of Angel and Fang; _Fang would make a great dad. _Wait I did NOT just think that! I was still smiling at the scene before me. I walked closer to the bed and then was pushed on top of Fang and Angel; they both started tickling me.

"NOT *laughing* FAIR *laughing*"

"Oh this is VERY fair" Fang said. I quickly decided to start tickling Angel 'cause that might get Fang back on my side; that only made Fang tickle me more.

"I surrender!" I yelled; I looked over by the door to see the whole flock standing in the doorway.

"Good to see the tickle party has stopped" Ella sighed

Gazzy ran over and jumped on the bed next to Angel; Fang went to get out of his bed so I'm guessing he could hug everyone and to show them he's ok. I gave him a look but then he looked over at my mom as if to ask her if it was ok. She nodded so he got out of his bed; Ella walked over to him and hugged him so tightly I think his eyes popped out of his head a little. Soon everyone but me and Angel had hugged him, Angel jumped up on his bed so she was almost his shoulder height (so my height), he hugged her and spun her off his bed and she started giggling. I knew that he realized it was her bed time-yes we DID set her and Gazzy a bed time- he carried her down the hall and into her room; I followed them into her room. Fang was tucking her in when I got in her room both of us turned to leave when Fang collapsed.

**A/N THIS IS NOT A LINE BREAK I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THAT IDEA!**

"FANG!" I screamed Angel started crying again and everyone came running into Angel's room

"Max, go and get Angel to stop crying and get the others their rooms." Mom instructed as she was trying to pull me off Fang (Stop it you perverts!).

"Nudge, take Angel to your room and play barbies with her or something. Gazzy and Iggy go to your rooms. NOW! Ella guest room." I helped my get Fang back into his room and on his bed.

My mom keeps checking his pulse every now and then "It's getting weaker Max" all I could do was sit next to him crying and holding his hand. My mom looked at me then back to Fang's pale skin. "I'm sorry Max, there's no more pulse." I couldn't help it I burst into tears screaming 'why' and I heard the door opening and everyone filed into the room. Angel ran over to me, I picked her up and held her close to me crying into her hair still holding Fang's hand. **(I'm tearing up writing this!) **I felt his relaxed hand tighten on mine, when I looked to look at Fang's face one last time I saw his eyes staring right at me. I gasped in pure shock, forgetting I was still holding Angel I leaned down and hugged him VERY tightly I heard a small cough and I pulled away from Fang seeing Angel. Angel hugged Fang almost (not really) as tightly as I did. Everyone was smiling I was crying in tears of happiness but I couldn't figure out what just happened.

"Fang, what happened?" I asked sitting on the edge of his bed after everyone left.

"I think I got a new power." He responded looking out the window

"Oh really what is it?"

"Watch the trees outside" I looked out the window where there were no leaves on the trees. When all of a sudden there where green leaves they started changing color and falling off the trees again. I looked back over at Fang

"You can control the seasons for the plants." I was amazed

"That's not all" I looked outside and saw the leaves spinning around as Fang blew.

**A/N**

**There's chapter 9 I'm gonna write one more chapter for New Troubles and then I'm going to bed!**


	11. Date

** . **** -Nudge **** . **** - Angel **** . ****-Gazzy**

** . **** -Iggy **** . **** -Max **** . **** -Fang**

**Hehe I scared you all to thinking I was gonna kill Fang off. Well technically I did for like a minute. But just so you know there may not be a like 10 PM chapter 'cause my sisters in marching band and we are going to go watch her for the first time this upcoming school year. So I'll try to get one up but I don't know if I'll be able to.**

**Fang: Is that all your worried about? Updating?**

**Me: Yes the readers enjoy this, so yes and I scared them with think I killed you**

**Fang: Jerk**

**Me: Love you too Fangles!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Princess Diaries or Escanaba in da Moonlight**

**January 3rd**

MaxPOV

Fang's new power was amazing but why would he get a new power if he has an expiration date.

Once everyone was asleep I snuck into Fang's room and looked at his neck, the expiration date is gonna.

"I know it is" Fang said sleepily

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did"

"Damn it; sorry I woke u." I walked out of his room and back into mine. _Now I can sleep._

**NEXT DAY AROUND 3 PM**

Everyone was watching 'The Princess Diaries' the girls picked it 'cause no one but them knew a movie that was appropriate. Fang, Iggy and I wanted 'Escanaba in da Moonlight'. But it wasn't 'appropriate' for the younger kids. The three of us that want to watch 'Escanaba in da Moonlight' went to the basement to watch it. All three of us were laughing our heads off every now and then; sometimes if we go too loud my mom came down and told us to be quiet. After the movies were over the flock went on a flight around the city, we ended up stopping at Wal-Mart to get some food because Iggy said we were out. I think the girls went to look at clearance Halloween costumes. I don't even know why they are still here but if they find something and the clearance price is good I guess they may be able to get it.

When we left Wal-Mart each one of us were carrying 2 bags full of food, or the occasional costume; the girls used bambi eyes on me. Let's see Nudge got this angel costume, Angel got Kimono costume, Gazzy got an air force costume, and Iggy got a firefighter costume. Angel and Nudge forced Fang and I to get a costume so we chose a vampire. **(haha Fang's gonna have fangs!)**

We flew back to the house and everyone went their separate ways. Went up to my room and sprawled across the bed staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes listening to the silence; I heard the door open and something landed right on top of me. My breath left my lungs in a whoosh; I coughed at the lack of oxygen in my lungs. I opened my eyes and saw Fang lying on top of me.

"Get off, need air" I coughed

"If you needed air you wouldn't be able to talk." Fang said he hovered over me

"So? I still needed air"

"True; because you'll need it."

"Wait wha-"I was cut off my Fang's lips being pressed against mine. Fang quickly deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair.

"Max… date… to…morrow" Fang said between kiss. I nodded as he kissed my jaw line.

After our make out session I fell asleep against his bare chest tracing his six-pack; while Fang rubbed circles in the middle of my back.

**Next night cause I'm lazy**

I was in my room getting ready for my date by myself for once. Although I was instructed to wear a dress, this could be bad… I threw on a blue strapless floor length dress, black 2 inch heels, and light blue rose bracelet. I painted my nails a light blue and straightened my hair. I braided some strands of hair and pulled all my hair into a bun letting a strand of hair fall next to my face. I had to meet Fang on the nearest beach; Fang had set a picnic basket and blanket lying on the sand. Fang was in the same thing he had on, on Christmas day. When he saw Dr. M pull up he stood up and walked over to my car door and opened it for me.

Fang led me to the picnic blanket and sat down; I sat across from him.

"You look beautiful" Fang handed me a plate of bacon and from the basket and took a plate out himself.

"You look not to bad yourself" I smiled taking a bite out of a piece of bacon. Fang laughed and we finished our bacon with small chit chat. We started walking down the beach I had taken my shoes off and was carrying them and walking on the tide line water lapping at my feet. We started walking back toward our picnic when Fang walked in front of me and took both my hands in his.

"Max, will you"

**Trollface you have to wait!**

**Fang: you aren't very nice**

**Me: Oh well**


	12. ProposalWedding

**Here's the next chapter, after this chapter the date, not Max and Fang or Nudge and Iggy dates but the month date will be one random selected date oh also I forgot to delete the links at the top of chapter 10 so my bad those will be moved onto my profile.**

**Fang: You forgot to write Nudge and Iggy's date**

**Me: MOTHER TRUCKER!**

FangPOV

I took both of Max's in mine.

"Max, will you marry me?" I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Max's eyes grew wide and nodded her head yes.

"Yes" she whispered hugging me as I stood up, "Yes" she said louder

I spun her around carried her back to the blanket.

**After date/proposal**

NudgePOV

Max and Fang burst through the door after the date both smiling really big. Wait Fang was smiling! I ran up too them and their smiles faded.

"What happened to you too?! Fang you smiling!" Fang nodded at Max, they walked into the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Guys," Fang started

"Fang and I are getting married!" Max finished, Angel ran up to Fang and he picked her up.

"LIKE ZOMG YOUG GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I yelled hugging Max, "ELLA AND I CAN PLAN YOUR WEDDING FOR YOU AND EVERYTHING! WE CAN ALSO PICK OUT YOUR WEDDING DRESS!"

"Um, no I can handle picking my own dress." Max said as soon as I finished

"Fine" Iggy hooked his arm through mine

"Come on we got a date to go on." Iggy led me through all the chaos and outside he took my hand a led me to the beach.

I loved my dress. It was pink and it had a black bow in the middle of the dress in the front, with black lace over the pink above the bow.

We walked the 5 miles to the beach and when I stepped onto sand and took my shoes off. Iggy took my hand and he led me to the water. He went to pull me into the water but I stopped him at my ankles.

"Come on just until the water is touching you knees." Iggy pulled me a little too hard and I fell into the water my dress was soaked and probably ruined. I pulled Iggy down so he was sitting in the water soaked like I was. "Haha sorry"

"It's fine" I sighed getting up. I sat down on a blanket that had been laid out.

MaxPOV

Nudge and Iggy had left on their date while Fang and I went up to my room and started looking at dresses and cake designs. We found a design we liked, it was a white 3 layer cake with blue flowers climbing the front of the cake. We also found my dress which was a white strapless dress that ruffled out, it had about a 2 foot train. The bouquet was going to be blue and white roses.

I shut the computer and lay back on my bed; Fang did the same. I rolled over and held onto him.

"Nudge and Iggy should be home any minute." I sighed not wanting this night to end.

**Time skip to July 10th (shush I'm lazy ok)**

MaxPOV

It was Fang and I wedding day, Ella was my maid-of-honor, Nudge was my bridesmaid, Angel was the flower girl. Ian was Fang's best man (Iggy was depressed with that, until we told him he got to walk down the aisle with Nudge next him), Iggy was Fang's groomsman, and Gazzy was the ring bearer. We had set it up that my mom walked me down the aisle instead of Jeb.

I was time for the wedding to begin, I watched as Nudge and Iggy walked down the aisle so went Ella and Ian, then Gazzy and Angel walked down Angel throwing flower petals on the ground as I followed behind her. I saw that Jeb and Dylan were sitting in the second row. Dylan was NOT impressed that I was marrying Fang. As soon as I was in front of everyone and standing next to Fang, Total started the normal marriage ceremony thing; I said all the 'I do's' and so did Fang.

"You may now kiss the bride" Fang didn't hesitate before kissing me. Everyone was cheering when we walked outside.

**After Honeymoon (I REALLY don't feel like writing that)**

Fang and I walked inside the house and where greeted with everyone giving us group hugs. _Wow we were really huggy all of a sudden._

Fang and I went upstairs into our room and put our clothes away. When we finished Fang and I both took a shower. And he went to his old bathroom to shower; jeez perverts are taking over the world. When we had both changed we went outside to see that they had set up the pool and were currently swimming in it. I flew up to the balcony and grabbed Fang and I's swim suit. I threw him his and went to change in the bathroom, while Fang went to the 'pool house' to change. When I came out everyone was in the pool and I went and jumped in.

When all of us were done swimming Iggy made us dinner.

"Mmm, spaghetti" Gazzy took a big bite of his spaghetti. Nudge must have kicked him in the shin because when he winced Nudge smiled.

We finished our dinner and went to go watch TV. When I got in the living room Iggy had claimed the remote. _Not for long. _I walked past him grabbing the remote and changing the channel to USA. Law and Order: SVU was on and everyone but Iggy thanked me for changing the channel; I guess Iggy was watching Barney.

It turned out that it was a Law and Order marathon because we watched it until midnight when it was over. Angel had fallen asleep around 10 so Fang carried her upstairs and into her room. Gazzy crashed about an hour later; I got the 'honor' to carry him upstairs. I voted that we just leave him and go watch the marathon in the basement but everyone was against that theory.

The 4 of us that were awake headed off to bed, when Fang and I got into our room he stripped down to his boxers and got in bed I grabbed a tank top and pulled that on and got into bed only wearing the tank top and my underwear.

**Next afternoon when Dr. M and Ella are there, wow there is a lot of time skips**

After lunch we all went into the living room Fang and I stood in front them.

"Fang and I have some important news" I said smiling holding Fang's hand, Fang squeezed it for encouragement. "Fang and I are having a baby." Everyone smiled back at us and my mom came over and hugged both of us.

**A/N**

**Sorry for all the time skips I was kind of in a rush to write this**

**Fang: There were a total of 4**

**Me: I know and I wish I didn't have that many I just wanted Max to tell everyone that she was pregnant.**

**Fang: So you skipped to July 10****th**** because?**

**Me: You never read this while I'm writing do you?**

**Fang: Nope, I also don't read it after you post it**

**Me: Fang, You're an asshole**

**Fang: Eh, I've been called worse**


	13. Thanksgiving

**I know the last chapter was rushed but I couldn't wait so I fit it all in one chapter. But hey it was a sort of longish chapter! Almost 4 pages on Word!**

**Fang: You made a chapter in New Troubles like 6 pages.**

**Me: I know it's somehow harder to stop writing those chapters!**

**Fang: but it's easier to stop writing these chapters?**

**Me: Sadly yes but with New Troubles I don't feel like I'm rushed because I don't have like 2,932 readers. And yes I AM at that many views!**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this I don't own Maximum Ride.**

November 22nd

MaxPOV

I was due today of all days **(I know it's not 9 months but we'll go with, they only need 4 months :D )**, today was Thanksgiving and Iggy and my mom were cooking in the kitchen. I was very hungry and instead of the traditional turkey and all the stuff we were having spaghetti. No one but I knew that I was already in labor; I walked down the stairs with Fang when another contraction came. I winced but I didn't think Fang saw it; but I was hopelessly wrong.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Liar, you're in labor aren't you?"

"God damn it how'd you know?"

"You just did." Fang picked me up and carried me rest of the down the stairs. He carried me into the kitchen. "Hey, yeah Max is in labor." Mom turned the stove off and grabbed her car keys and met us in the car; everyone else flew.

FangPOV

I carried Max into the hospital and Dr. M showed us to our private room. Go knew Max would need a private room. I made Iggy and Nudge watch the kids in the waiting room; they led Gazzy and Angel back to the waiting room as I walked back into the delivery room. I grabbed Max's hand as the doctor told her to push I think she snapped a few bones in my hand. She also cursed out everyone in the room; me, Dr. M, the nurses, and the doctor. She also cursed out Dylan, Dr. Gunter-Hagen, and Jeb. Max relaxed when we heard a baby crying.

"It's a girl" the nurse took the baby and washed her off then handed her to Max.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" The doctor asked. Max and I shook our heads no and the doctor left us to pick out a name.

"She looks just like you did when you were born." Dr. M told Max

"What do you think we should name her?" she asked Dr. M; Max and I couldn't come up with a name

"Well, I know you like names that are unisex, so Dakota, Taylor, Adrian, Aaron, Bailey. There are others but I came up with those off the top of my head."

"I like Dakota, Taylor and Adrian." Max looked up at me

"I do too."

"Here, can I hold her?" Dr. M asked Max nodded and handed her our daughter

"Hm, she looks like either an Adrian or a Taylor."Dr. M smiled

"I think she's an Adrian, Fang." I nodded and took her from Dr. M; when she opened her eye I saw that they were a dark brown, like a mixture of Max and my eye color. The doctor came back in to the room with a birth certificate.

"Did you come up with a name?" the doctor asked

"Yeah, Adrian Marie Ride" Max looked up at me smiling I smiled back.

Dr. M went and got the kids in the waiting room, though Angel already knew the baby was a girl and her name. When everyone came in Angel sat next to Max and I let Angel hold Adrian first; Max helped Angel support Adrian's head. Nudge look at Adrian's wings which were black with little light brown streaks and specks.

"Max she is just so cute! ZOMG I want a little girl who is that cute!" I glared at Nudge and she instantly realized that Max, Adrian, and I didn't need to hear her ramble on and on.

Our Thanksgiving was a little different than normal ones; all of us had pizza and pop of some sort, but when it got past visiting hours all of us had to go home. Max and Adrian stayed at the hospital overnight and then tomorrow both of them would be able to go home. I kissed Max's fore head and left with everyone else; Dr. M had wrapped my hand in a wrap thing since I'll heal quickly.

**Next day at the hospital**

MaxPOV

Fang walked in with a car seat carrier thing and set it on the bed; I had already changed seeing as I was skinny again. I picked up Adrian and put her in the carrier; I grabbed Ella's purse that she forgot last night and Fang and I walked back out the waiting room.

I handed Ella her purse and I took Adrian out of the carrier to hold her. I could tell I wasn't going to let her out of my sight; I sighed and followed Fang out to the car. I put Adrian back in the carrier and hooked the carrier in. I walked around the car and got in and sat next to her. Fang sat down next to me while I made random faces at Adrian making her giggle.

"I see you've already got her to giggle." Fang laughed next to me

"Yes I did, and it feels good to accomplish something before you." I smirked at him

My mom and Ella got in the car and we started driving off towards home with the newest flock member.

**A/N**

**I skipped 4 months I'm so sneaky! Hehe**

**Fang: No you're a kidnapper**

**Me: No I'm not name ONE person I kidnapped**

**Fang: Dylan**

**Me: I kidnapped him to murder him there's a difference**

**Fang: Me**

**Me: No I'm borrowing you**

**Fang: Oh really?**

**Me: Yes, really**


	14. Bacon!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for skipping 4 months but the most I'll skip now is a month so if I skip more than a month you can yell at me, does that make you feel better? I do read the reviews so just yell at me through a review or through a PM.**

**Fang: You just took up 54 words**

**Me: You took up 7**

**Fang: …**

**Disclaimer: Why must I go through these!? If I wrote/owned Maximum Ride I wouldn't write fanfiction about it! I'm also not Taylor Swift or the Civil Wars, so I can't own Safe and Sound**

**November 23****rd**

**2 AM**

MaxPOV

Fang rolled out of bed and stumbled over to Adrian's crib. So far she has waked us up every 3 hours for something. Fang picked her out of the crib and smelled her diaper; he instantly pushed her away from him and took her into the bathroom at change her. When Fang came back he got into bed and pulled me to him.

"You get up next." He mumbled sleepily

"Ok" I sighed and fell asleep again

**5 AM**

Fang and I were jolted awake by a screaming Adrian; I groaned knowing it was my turn to leave the nice warmth of the bed. I walked over to the crib and picked up the screaming child named Adrian; I rocked her and hummed a 'Safe and Sound' to her, she quieted down and fell back asleep. I laid her back into the crib and crawled back into bed.

**7 AM (I like time skips as in like the ones I'm doing now! :D )**

I woke up again with Adrian crying again Fang and I got out of bed I walked over to the closet and pulled out an outfit and went to go shower; Fang got to change Adrian again, haha sucker! When I finished my shower I pulled on a baggy t-shirt-probably Fang's- and a pair of jeans. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen; I pulled out two bowls and filled both with Fruit Loops. I handed one to Fang as he put Adrian in her highchair; I pulled out a bottle and put water and formula in it. I sat down next to Adrian and began eating my cereal and between bites feeding Adrian her bottle.

Nudge walked sleepily into the kitchen seeing us there instead of Iggy cooking she settled with getting a bowl of Lucky Charms and sitting down at the table.

"Why are you two up so early?" Fang and I both pointed at Adrian, Nudge nodded taking a bite of her cereal.

Iggy walked into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal.

"You guys awake because of Adrian aren't you?" I asked a slightly awake Nudge and a half asleep Iggy.

"Yeah" Nudge replied

"Couldn't you two have waited 'til like we had a second house for those who have screaming children that wake everyone up every 3 hours?!" Iggy took a bite of his Trix cereal

"I didn't know we were getting one" Fang smirked

"I didn't either 'til you two had Adrian!" Iggy sort of yelled

"So you came up with this 'cause you don't want to wake up early?" I asked

"YES!" Iggy yelled Adrian started crying again I glared at him and took Adrian out of her highchair "whoops?"

I rocked Adrian back and forth until she stopped crying I set her back in the highchair, even though she was a day old we didn't have to support her head anymore, we still did just in case. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair relaxing a little. The Gasman and Angel walked into the kitchen and both grabbed a bowl of Trix.

"So Iggy, do you think if Max and I should sleep in the basement until Adrian doesn't wake up every so many hours crying?" Fang asked

"Yes!" Everyone said, great the basement bedroom sucked because it wasn't heated of all bedrooms in the house that wasn't heated; and I- I mean Adrian, Fang and I were being sentenced to it!

Next few hours consisted of Fang and Iggy taking the different essentials Adrian needed like her crib, changing table, her cute little mini closet Nudge and Angel got her and Fang and I's clothes. They also flew to Wal-Mart and bought a space heater, yay warmth! Mom and Ella came over to see how we were doing and if we needed anything but everyone answered her saying "sleep" she laughed at this a held her once 8 pound granddaughter that was now 13 pounds, yeah she grew and she grew pretty fast. So that meant walking a year early.

After lunch my mom told all of us to go see a movie and she would watch Adrian for us. Needless to say I didn't want to leave my baby girl.

When we arrived at the theater Gazzy and Angel shared a large popcorn, Iggy and Nudge shared a large and Fang and I shared a large, Ella got a small. Everyone got icee's and we all walked into the theater area where they show the movie. We went to see 'Odd life of Timothy Green' **(very weird movie).**

**After the movie**

Once we were out of the movie we threw away our trash and went behind the theater to take off back home. The flight was quiet Fang carried Ella back to the house where on the way to the theater Iggy carried her. When we landed in the backyard I walked in through the back door and saw my mom giving Adrian her bottle.

"Hey mom!" I said

"Oh hi Max"

"Thanks for watching her, while we were at the movies."

"No problem" I smiled burping Adrian

"Anyone want to watch another movie here at home?" I asked

"Sure what movie?" Iggy asked

"Um let's see" I bent down to look at the movies on the shelf "The Proposal?"

"Sounds good, but Angel and Gazzy aren't 13."

"Oh, well Angel acts 14 and Gazzy…. is Gazzy" I sighed putting the movie in the DVD player.

FangPOV

Max fell asleep during the movie so I carried her into our regular bedroom, everyone looked at me funny.

"She needs her sleep." I shrugged and sat back down on the couch.

**Next Morning**

I woke up and surprisingly I didn't wake up that much from Adrian crying, I looked over at the clock 9 AM. I got of bed and got dressed Dr. M and Ella were staying until Max and I could get full night's sleep; I walked upstairs and saw Dr. M sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, can you watch Adrian while I shower?" I asked

"Sure" she took Adrian from my hands so a walked upstairs into Max and I's room and saw her still sleeping. I hopped into the shower quickly washing my hair and body; when I was done I put my clothes back on and went to wake Max up.

"Max" I whispered into her ear she turned away from me so I decided to throw a pillow at her. "Max, wake up."

"No, I don't wanna" she whined

"Come on Max, Adrian's downstairs and I know if you get showered, dressed and downstairs for the day, you'll get bacon." She shot up about whacking her head into mine.

"Bacon?"

"Yes, bacon" she shot out of bed and grabbed random clothes and ran into the bathroom and showered. I walked back downstairs to smell bacon cooking I picked Adrian up and thanked Dr. M; walking into the kitchen.

"Ig better put more bacon then that on."

"You bribed Max with bacon again didn't you?"

"Yup" I grabbed a piece of already cooked bacon and walked back into the living room, when I sat down Max shot down the stairs nearly falling again.

"Where's the bacon?" She asked

"Kitchen, Ig is still making some." I finished my piece of bacon giving a little piece to Adrian and walking back into the kitchen.

**A/N**

**There's your well earned chapter, again I'm sorry for the time skips in the last chapter. Here's some cookies ( : : )**

**Fang: You really think giving them cookies will make them forgive you**

**Me: No, they'll forgive me if they want**

**Fang: You're too happy/hyper**

**Me: What can I say I'm sitting on the couch at 1 AM**


	15. Swimming Gone Wrong

**I'm sorry that this update is so late! I was at a lake with my friends and I know I actually have a life!**

**Fang: No you don't, you hang out with triplets, and all being perverted boys**

**Me: So I'm perverted and you don't care**

**Fang: Yes I do!**

**Me: No you don't**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep going over this?**

GazzyPOV **(I know I'm actually doing another POV!)**

Max had eaten like 40 pieces of bacon. God, she better not be knocked up again… I sighed as I walked out of the kitchen and went to go find Iggy to make a bomb or something. Max and Fang sat on the floor playing with Adrian; she giggled when Fang leaned over and tickled her. Fang and Max had changed a lot since they had Adrian, it's like before all they cared about was staying anyway from the School and being extremely paranoid; but now it's like they want to keep Adrian and everyone safe, they're still extremely paranoid though. I walked into Iggy and my room and sat down on the bed.

"So, you want to make a bomb or something?" I asked Ig

"Sure, but let's try to make a bomb out of paper, toothpick, and leaves."

"Okay, but let's NOT blow up the house. Let's blow up the yard." Iggy and I both laughed and walked downstairs to get our supplies and start making our bomb.

**5 Hours Later**

After 5 long hours of trying to make this bomb we finally succeed and when it went off the explosion was really big 'cause Fang and Max ran out; Max holding a screaming Adrian.

"What the HELL did you do!?" Max came over smacking each one of us upside the head

"We made a bomb out of paper, toothpicks, and leaves." Iggy said looking a little bored of getting yelled at.

"Well we DID add a little gasoline and nitroglycerine." I sighed a little tired out of our trying and majorly failing at making the bomb without those two substances.

"'You guys are idiots." Fang sighed

"Correction: You guys are pyro maniac idiots" Max corrected walking back inside with a now sleeping Adrian. Iggy and I followed them inside and went up to our room.

"Now what?" Iggy asked

"We could go flying or swimming." It was a pretty hot day outside

"Let's go swimming, let's see if Angel, Nudge or Ella want to join us. Maybe even Fang and Max."

"Well they have Adrian so one of them has to watch her."

"Yes but they have a little baby floaty thing that they can put her in."

"True" Iggy and I changed into our suits and went to ask the girls

"You guys want to join us swimming?" Iggy sighed looking in Nudges direction.

"Sure" All three of them replied in unison. Creepy. Iggy and I left to see if Max and Fang wanted to join, we waited for everyone in the pool and soon Nudge, Angel and Ella came out.

MaxPOV **(I'm tired of GazzyPOV already)**

I put Adrian in her blue one piece and waited for Fang. I had already changed into a dark red one piece; Fang came out of the bathroom in his normal black swim trunks I grabbed Adrian's tube thing. I put the tube in the pool and put Adrian's legs through the leg holes in the bottom. I got in next to her and pulled the tube out so I was chest deep. Fang pushed Ella in because she wouldn't get in right away, but when Fang wasn't paying attention Nudge pushed him in. I laughed as he swam over to me.

"Who pushed me in?" Fang asked looking slightly pissed

"Nudge" I laughed again and he splashed me **(Oh God, I almost put slapped instead. Whoops).**

"Nudge, you're gonna die today." Fang told Nudge picking her up as he passed her on the ledge of the pool **(Fang's in the pool Nudge is sitting on the ledge)**,Nudge started screaming and punching Fang's back but that didn't stop Fang from walking out of the pool and dropping her in the 12 foot zone.

"Fang, stop torturing Nudge" I sighed, he dove in and swam back over to me

"Sorry, but you know I like my payback." Fang kissed me then pulled Adrian back towards Fang's knee deep area. I went underwater and saw Angel sitting on the bottom of the pool down for the count. I shot up out of the water.

"Angel!" I screamed diving back under; Fang must have understood my very non descriptive yell.

We both shot towards her and grabbed her and pulled her out of the water. Nudge was holding Adrian as Fang carried Angel into the house to my mom.

"What happened?" she asked as Fang laid Angel down on the couch.

"We don't know" I answered taking Adrian from Nudge and setting her in her playpen.

"Ok" She started doing CPR on Angel and soon she coughed up water and continued to cough.

I couldn't watch anymore so I carried Adrian downstairs and started to play with her.

FangPOV

Max went downstairs a couple minutes ago with Adrian, probably since she knew she couldn't do anything to help her mom with Angel. I sighed in relief when Angel stopped coughing and opened her eyes a little. I kneeled down next to her a stroked her still wet hair. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me; Dr. M told me to take her upstairs to her room and let her sleep. I jogged down the stairs to the basement where Max was sitting on the couch.

"Adrian taking her nap?" I asked sitting down next to her she nodded. I pulled her into my side and swept my hand up and down her arm.

"Angel ok? I nodded; Max seemed to relax a little when I nodded. She closed her eyes and I could tell she needed a nap. In one swift motion I was carrying her bridal style; I opened our bedroom door and set her down on the bed. I put a blanket over her and left to go upstairs.

**A/N**

**Yes somewhat short but I'm tired and I feel like dying because of how tired I am, and the fact I can't sleep in 'til 2 anymore. My mom told my sister to wake me up at 11; this isn't going to end well…**


	16. House Inturder

**Well I ended up falling asleep after every time my mom tried to wake me up. It was funny. Fang is now asleep 'cause he claimed I kept him up all night playing tap tap revenge**

**Disclaimer: Screw you disclaimer! I don't like answering you!**

FangPOV

Max had been still dead to the world when I went to go see if Adrian was awake from her nap. The flock minus Angel and Max were back in the pool both girls sunbathing. So since Adrian and I were still in our swimsuits (Max and I being lazy and not wanting to change). I grabbed the tube thing and set Adrian in it and hoped in the pool next to her; she giggled and hit the water making it splash her in the face every now and then. I went underwater to get my hair wet; when I came up I was splashed in the face from Gazzy.

"You're dead too" I smirked

"Why don't you and Max teach her how to swim?" Iggy asked looking at the little girl splashing.

"Because Max isn't out here."

"Who isn't out here?" I spun around and saw Max but she dove in at the 12 foot zone and swam towards me and popped up right in front of me.

"You so we can teach Adrian how to swim." I pointed at Adrian; Max laughed and picked our daughter up out of the tube. She pinched Adrian's nose and covered her mouth with the same hand then I had to cover Adrian's eyes. Max went underwater – which I had to also since my arm isn't that long – Max came back up and I went and got those little arm floaty things. I jumped back into the pool and swam/walked back over to Max. I put the floaty's on Adrian's arms; Max slowly let Adrian sink farther in the water until the arm floaty's were holding her up. Adrian giggled and swam towards me; she tried to put her head underwater but wasn't able to.

"Looks like she knows how to swim." Gazzy and Iggy went back to doing cannonball and belly flop contests. "Oh Max"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant again?"

"No"

"Thank God" Gazzy said just as Iggy pushed him in

Max and I laughed at Gazzy's face when he came back up from the water. Nudge and Ella decided to join us in the water.

"Shoulder wars!" Nudge and Ella screamed

"Max and I can't because of Adrian."

"No you don't have to miss this" Dr. M walked outside and took Adrian from Max. I picked Max up and put her on my shoulders, we had to go against Ella and Gazzy first. Max easily knocked Ella off Gazzy's shoulders; next was Iggy and Nudge. This time it was harder to win, because every time Nudge lost her balance a little she would kick out her foot almost catching me in the face. Max took her chance when Nudge lost her balance Max used her foot to push Nudge off Iggy's shoulders.

"Cheaters!" Nudge yelled

"How are we cheaters? You lost your balance so I knocked you off with my foot." Max said as I took her off my shoulders.

Nudge huffed and swam over to Iggy get on his back; Iggy went underwater. Dr. M handed Adrian back to Max and she put her in the water. I pulled the arm floaties off and Adrian began swimming on her own she ducked her head under the water and when she surfaced the water she started giggling.

After everyone got out of the pool and changed Iggy started making dinner with Dr. M. I had no clue what they were making but it smelled amazing; Max walked out of the room with a sleeping child in her arms. I took her out of Max's arms and setting Adrian down in the electronic swing and turning it on when Adrian started to wake up; she always fell asleep in that thing **(My sister and I did all the time)**. Max and I sat down on the couch just as Iggy came in and told us dinner was ready. I headed down the hall to Angel and Nudge's room; when I opened the door I saw Angel lying on her bed asleep with a book on her lap and the bed side lap on. I walked in and laid the book down on the stand, I turned the lap off and pulled the blanket up around Angel; I kissed her forehead and walked back to the kitchen.

"Angel not coming to dinner?" Gazzy asked when I sat down

"No she fell asleep reading." I sighed

"What about Adrian?"

"Asleep she already had her bottle" Max said taking a bite of her taco

The rest of went by pretty quickly, and kind of silent; when I was done I went to go and check on Adrian. She was still asleep and the swing was still swinging; I walked down the hall to where Angel was sleeping. When I opened the door Angel was just waking up.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" I asked her as I sat down on the edge of her bed

"Hungry" I nodded and carried her out to the kitchen; even though I had a child and Angel wasn't really my daughter; I was still technically her dad; seeing as Max and I were the only ones who were taught how to take care of her before Jeb left.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken her nap and is hungry." I said walking into the kitchen and setting down said Sleeping Beauty; Angel laughed and sat down in the chair next to her brother. I set a plate down in front of her which she started eating right away.

I walked back into the living room and saw that Adrian had woken up. I checked her diaper then headed to the changing table; once I changed the diaper I carried Adrian back into the kitchen and sat down next to Max. She looked happy that Angel was doing better and she had a new family member Angel came over and sat down on Max's lap and I let Angle hold Adrian who was now able to stand on her own but not walk.

Five of the nine flock members (including Ella and Dr. M) went for a walk. The four of us that didn't go decided to play some random board game in the living room; well technically only 3 of us played Adrian played in her playpen with her dolls.

There was a knock on the door so I got up and answered the door; as soon as I opened the door I tried to shut it but their hand shot to the door pushing it against the door. When I got the door shut I locked it at made sure every door and window was locked even the cellar door.

"Whoever is at the door you really don't want to talk to" Max observed; just then I heard a window shatter and heard footsteps.

"Watashi wa shin'nyū-sha no sewa o okonatte iru ma, Eidorian o toru" I said handing Max, Adrian. **(What Fang said: Take Adrian while I go take care of the intruder)**

"Ok" Max nodded; I walked down the hall and saw the intruder

"What the fuck do you want?!" I yelled

"I need to talk to Max" They answered

"Hell no you don't, Dylan" I punch him in the face and took my chance and kicked him where the sun don't shine. When he doubled over I knee'd him in the face; I grabbed the back of his shirt and carried him through the living room and out the door. I was soon next to the cliff's I snapped his wings and kicked him over the edge of the cliff.

"What'd you do to him?" Max asked setting Adrian back down.

"Broke his wings kicked him over the cliff the normal." I took my turn on the game of 'Sorry'

"Yeah that's normal for us" we laughed and finished our game.

**A/N**

**Sorry I've been busy all day I start school September 3 so updates WILL start slowing down but I'm think of a way to end this story. It's getting harder for me to write this and all I want to do is write New Troubles but I'm going to start slowing down updates for both stories and I'm going to try and get a few chapters ahead so let me know what chapter I should end this but I am going to go past Halloween because they have their costumes except Adrian.**


	17. Death

**Hey look it's almost 1 and I'm starting the 17****th**** chapter! I cleaned my room all day instead of writing whoops?**

**Fang: No you're just lazy**

**Me: You saw me clean my room AND sandpaper the walls**

**Fang: true but your still lazy**

**Me: I know, oh and I screwed up in the beginning of the last chapter it's the 29****th**** not 30****th**** thank you**

FangPOV

I woke up and realized it was Halloween night; Angel and Nudge will be bugging to go trick or treating around Dr. M's place; and sure enough Angel ran into Max and my room.

"Fang I'm to wake you guys up and drag you upstairs." Angel said

"Why?" Max said yawning

"Because we are going to Dr. M's house to get ready to go trick-or-treating"

"It's only like 12" Max assumed

"Nope it's 6 you guys slept in late again"

"Well Adrian hasn't woken up crying lately" I mentioned getting out of bed.

"Well hurry up and get dressed" Angel skipped out of our room

Max slowly got out of bed and stumbled over to the closet; she threw me a shirt and a pair of jeans which I took threw on. We walked up the stairs and into the living room were Nudge and Iggy were flirting and Ella holding Adrian. _Hm wonder when she took Adrian out of our room. _

"Oh good you guys are up, now let's go." Nudge picked up a bag and Ella did the same and walked out of the house. Ella got in her mom's car and drove off to her house. Nudge and everyone else flew off towards Dr. M's house. I let Adrian fly a little but made sure someone was under her.

Once we made it to my mom's house we all landed in the backyard and walked through the glass door.

"Hey mom" I waved as I was handed my costume

"Go get changed then come out to the kitchen for you vampiress makeup and if you want your hair done too" Nudge instructed me. I walked in the bathroom and changed; when I walked out Fang was getting a white powder put on his face and neck to look paler. I sat down next to him and waited for Nudge to attack me with makeup; which she did once she was down with Fang's face. After Nudge did my makeup she started in with me hair; she pulled into a bun.

After everyone was done it was 7 and we head out to get candy.

After about 40 houses we headed back to Dr. M's house. It was 2 hours past Adrian's bed time so we decided to stay at her house over night.

**2 Days Later**

FangPOV

Nudge and Iggy had just come back from their date.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Max asked confused

"We're engaged!" Nudge and Iggy answered; everyone was happy for them and they didn't seem to realize what Angel had told us earlier.

_Flashback_

"_We are all in danger of the end of our lives!" Angel yelled "We have to prepare ourselves!" We all looked at Angel in shock_

"_What do you mean Ang?" Max asked_

"_We are ALL going to die if we aren't careful of what we do. Fang started it killing Dylan, if Dylan had told Max what she needed to know this wouldn't be happening" Angel sighed_

"_Why is EVERYTHING my fault!?" I was starting to get annoyed_

"_Fang, if you wouldn't have killed Dylan we would be fine! But when Iggy and Nudge get engaged the next day we are all going to die."_

_End of Flashback_

Max seemed to remember though because she stiffened up.

**Next Morning**

Max and I were woken up by a huge crash from the living room we bolted into the room and were instantly knocked out by an Eraser.

When I woke up I saw that we were all tied up and Angel standing with an Eraser holding a gun. The Eraser grabbed Gazzy and shot him twice. Angel didn't even flinch when the Eraser killed her brother. The Eraser threw Gazzy's corpse at the wall and it picked up Adrian.

"NO!" I screamed trying to stand up and fight for my daughter but it was too late, the Eraser had already shot and killed her. Max started crying next to me when she saw what happened. The Eraser picked Iggy up and killed him I watched as Nudge burst into tears seeing her fiancée get killed When the Eraser picked her put she didn't even fight it she just let herself get killed.

MaxPOV

Iggy was picked up by the Eraser and killed; Nudge burst into tears and was grabbed by the Eraser and her life was ended. When Fang was grabbed I couldn't help but burst into tears and scream. I heard the gunshot and then all went silent, I stopped screaming and tried to look around Angel and the Eraser were dead on the ground but Fang was laying on the ground with a puddle of blood forming around him.

"No, Fang please don't go please." I cried taking his hand

"I'm sorry Max" He said weakly

"No, Fang don't be sorry just stay alive."

"I love you Max" He closed his eyes and I knew he was gone

"I love you too Fang"

**Fang: You killed me!**

**Me: Hehe sure**

**Fang: You're an evil little bitch you know that?!**

**Me: come here *whispers***

**Fang: Oh ok**

**Me: If you thought the story is over your wrong 'cause it's not but the end of this book IS COMING SOON THOUGH!**


	18. The End

**Nothing really other than this will most like be the last chapter. Oh and tehee I killed the flock minus Max.**

MaxPOV

I stood up and started walking out of our old house; I guess I'll just have to live with my mom and run from the School by myself.

"Max, don't go" I spun around and saw the whole flock alive with no bullet holes. Adrian was walking by herself but I noticed that all of them had an evil look; Angel pulled out a gun from behind her back.

"_Yeah Max, don't go" Fang said grabbing my arm_

I jolted awake gasping; Fang sat up and turned the light on

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around me

"Just a dream" I sighed leaning into his body

"Oh" He kissed the top of my head and he leaned back on the bed still holding onto me. I sighed again and wrapped my arm across his chest and inhaled his scent.

FangPOV

Max jolted awake gasping so I sat up and turned the light on

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her

"Just a dream" Max sighed and leaned into me

"Oh" I kissed her head and leaned back on the bed still holding onto her. Max sighed and wrapped an arm across my chest.

I felt Max relax in my arms and her breathing slowed down. Once I knew Max was asleep I quickly fell asleep.

**Next Morning Around 7 AM**

"Come on Max wake up!" Nudge yelled

"No, let me sleep 'til 5 PM" Max whispered under the pillow. I sighed and picked Max up and walked into the living room and set her on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of cold water; I walked back into the living room and sat down next to her.

"Whoops" I said dumping the water on Max

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Max screamed jolting up

"Glad to see you joined us" I smirked

"You're a bastard you know that"

"Yes, but you love me for my bastardy" Iggy laughed at my comment

"Well since you guys got me up at 7 what do you want?" Max rung up her hair

"Oh nothing really we just wanted you guys up so then we can go swimming!" Nudge said excitedly

"Fine" Max got up and went into our bedroom probably to get changed. I helped Adrian get into her swimsuit and then went over to our room.

_Knock. Knock. Knock _"Max" _Knock. Knock. Knock _"Max"_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Max"

"WHAT SHELDON!?" I smirked at her reaction

"Can I come in?"

"Yes" I walked into our room and she threw my bottoms at me. I quickly changed and walked out to our pool.

**After Like 6 Hours Swimming**

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of tacos and sat down next to Max.

When we finished our lunch we jumped back into the pool. I could tell we would be in the pool all day.

**After Another 6 Hours of Swimming**

We all got our dinner and then changed into our pajamas and watched movies the rest of the night.

**1 Month Later**

Everyone was in tuxes or dresses. You guessed right it was time for Nudge and Iggy's wedding. I blocked all of the wedding vows and stared at Max and thought about everything we've been through.

"You may now kiss the bride." Iggy bent down and kissed Nudge.

Soon the reception was over and we all headed back to the house Max fell asleep instantly when her head hit the pillow and I just smirked but got in bed with her.

**A/N**

**There's the possible last chapter of A Christmas Called Fax but if I get five reviews I will write an Epilogue.**

**Fly on,**

**Fang and Liv**


	19. Epilogue

**I should PROBABLY write the epilogue 'cause so far I have 8 reviews. Oh and Nudge it 16 so the makes Max, Iggy and Fang 19 at the beginning of this sorry I didn't mention that**

**Fang: Yeah you should**

**Me: That's why I writing it now go sit in my now fully clean room**

**Fang: Fine**

**Disclaimer: These things are stupid; do you really think anyone would write fanfiction if they owned Maximum Ride? I didn't think so**

_5 Years Later_

_Max/Fang/Iggy-24_

_Nudge-21_

_Gazzy-16_

_Angel-14_

_Adrian-5_

MaxPOV

Adrian and Troy ran past me and ran outside and around the yard. Nudge and Iggy had, had Troy a month after Adrian's first birthday. I walked to the sliding door and opened it.

"Dinner!" I yelled and the 5 and 4 year old ran through the open door and sat down at the table. I handed them their plates; I took my own plate of food and sat down next to Fang.

Soon everyone was in the kitchen eating. My mom and Ella had come over to swim and to try to run Adrian and Troy's energy down.

When we finished dinner mom and Ella had to go; since Ella started school tomorrow. Ella didn't seem to mind going back to school other then she wouldn't be able to come and see her favorite sister. Okay maybe those were my words but still. Jeb came for an unwanted visit; but as quick as he came he left us to fend for ourselves again which we didn't mind this time.

FangPOV

I strolled into Adrian's room to tuck her in. I saw Max kiss Adrian's forehead then she got up and turned around and jumped a little when she saw me.

"Jesus, don't do that!" Max said slapping my arm.

"I'm sorry for coming in to say good night too our daughter" I smirked

"That's not what I meant" I walked over to Adrian's bed

"Night sweetie" I kissed her forehead

"Night daddy" Adrian replied; I got up and walked out of her room closing the door

"Did Fang just say the word 'sweetie'?" Max smirked

"Yes, but ONLY for our daughter" I grabbed Max's hand walked pulled her into our room.

Max collapsed on the bed; I dropped down on the bed next to her and closed my eyes. I past few years had pretty calm. I think the most exciting thing was when went to Wal-Mart and had a war with silly string; then we had a Guitar Hero battle in the electronic department. I fell asleep half why hanging off the bed.

**6 Years Later**

_Max/Fang/Iggy-30_

_Nudge-27_

_Gazzy-22_

_Angel-20_

_Adrian-11_

_Troy-10_

MaxPOV

Today was Troy's 10th birthday; my mom and Ella came over to give him his presents. Adrian was playing with Angel's old dolls while Troy was playing with his new toys.

Soon we were eating dinner then eating cake.

Our lives were great we weren't running from the School, we weren't running for our lives. We were genuinely happy with our lives.

**A/N**

**There is the end of A Christmas Called Fax! If you want to check out New Troubles.**

**Thank you guys for reading my story I love you guys for that but not in a creepy way. Haven't we been over this?**


End file.
